In a microwave device equipped with an electrical tilt array antenna, each array element of the array antenna includes a phase shifter for changing a signal phase. These phase shifters are controlled by using an electrical signal, so that an expected radiation beam is formed on the array antenna. When performing communication, the microwave device needs to align both a beam of a transmit antenna and a beam of a receive antenna with those of a peer microwave device.
In the prior art, a peer microwave device needs to detect and determine beam alignment of a local microwave device, and transfers back determining information to the local microwave device. However, before a beam is aligned, a communication link cannot work normally, and an additional feedback channel needs to be set up. This causes high costs and is difficult to implement.